sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hynoid142
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tigger the Tiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 17:26, August 18, 2012 Well you can, but you can only use the character if they say yes :I This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 12:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) your question sure, you can use mayhem in your story if you want =3 i appreciate you asking me first ;) thank you Ohaithar! Yes I am new, only four days old, w00t! lol :D I see you are new as well, well WELCOME! :D I'll take a look at yours. if you'd like any critiscism/suggestions? :) Anyway, I thank you for giving a opinion on my fan character, Cheyenne Aktani. For now, POTATO MC BURGER FACE! --LozzaLolzor--12:28 PM - 29/08/2012 (AUS Time Zone) I don't know why you're asking me :\ it has nothing to do with Wikia. But anyway you take a screenshot (using the Prt Sc SysRq key) and simply crop it so you have just you're character. This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 11:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello I couldn't help but notice how awesome your art is. I'm Faw. :3 Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 15:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :D ANOTHER ZORUA FAN Can we be friends? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 16:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can you link me to the create a wolf, sonic charrie maker, and the dragon maker possibly? Hello there :3 Hey mate This is about the Fake Anime Screenshot you requested, Tigger the Tiger transform into Metalcore the Dragon (From Episode 9, Tigger Unleashed) Just a question about how you'd like the screenshot to be set out because I have so many ideas in my head, but can't seem to think about which idea to view on the wiki. Visual Description of the Scenes: 1. Servil sees Tigger, who Tigger is slowly growing wings, a longer tail and horns. 2. Like a Pokemon Evolution, however it isn't exactly a scene, it's a picture divided into Tigger's evovling organs, like tail, teeth, horns etc. 3. Tigger is close to transforming into Metalcore, you barely see any of his former tiger details on him, he is slowly turning into a dragon. His two friends (you may pick whoever xD or I'll just bring Servil or Bianca in) stare at him with fear. If you don't get what I mean, maybe I can send you a few sketches to try get a understanding, however this week I'm quite busy, but I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! :) LozzaLolzor (talk) 08:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC)LozzaLolzor ~ Sunday, 16th September 2012 18:44 (EST AUS) Ohai mate, Lozza Styled Hellooz! I finished the picture (just a reminder lol) - Anime is WIN, K? But I came here to ask small questions. But before I do that, I just came to say, I now know what Monsunos are, or what they are atleast. (Or have some idea) Are you basing Monsunos off the TV show? Monsuno 2012 - Nicktoons I haven't watched it myself, however the characters design and the story seems interesting and awesome! That's if I got the right Monsunos you are talking about or are they your own idea? Other than that, awesome and I may be making a character who is a monsuno controller, just for the heck of it, alright? Ty, LozzaLolzor (talk) 10:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) LozzaLolzor - Where beauty lies within the Pancake tools. (EST AUS) 21 Sept 2012 20:53 Moonfire, Eclipse Monsuno Is that him? Otherwise, it's awesome. :D They got some really cool animal designs there. About the story, so it's somehow based off the Monsuno series in a more mobian style, or is it just got Monsunos in it? That's all I can notice from Unleashed story. Well, I can't say yes or no because I never got around to re-drawing Dragonbane yet. :< Been busy lately and since I have time now, I would like to try get a few requests done and then plan to design a whooooooooooooooleeee looot more characters and possibly a story article soon. Otherwise, I already have some idea of what Dragonbane could be like, take for example. Dragon One Still standing straight like a mobian and will also look a little more snarly, grim. Added with Armour because he's special like that ^.^ hehe Characters for Tigger Unleashed Episode 2 I would like to have Evan the Red Fox, John the Wolf, and Charlie the Bat. :) Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 23:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Not a bad idea :3 But do you mean as in another story, or more info about tigger? And would you like me to design some characters to support the story? well, I'd like to help anyone either way possible. xD but yet .... who knows what may happen next! LozzaLolzor (talk) 09:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) That is actually a pretty good idea. I've been trying to learn to draw Animal Hybrids so hopefully I can draw some real, awesome monsunos xD. But either way I love designing and animating (if I was able to do it ;-;) so heck I'm willing to help, I'll finish the requests first, maybe that should give me more time to think about what to make xP LozzaLolzor (talk) 10:13, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I might put a page of just random sketches sometime, but atm I'm designing cultist members for Darkmoon Anguish Cult LozzaLolzor (talk) 10:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well... They're not on this wiki YET, but they will be soon! Oh, and I'd also like to add three more characters: Michael the Fox Christopher the Fox and Kane the Fox How does that sound? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 17:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, you just have to make sure you ask them first Pink-peril (talk) 08:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You know the return key is the enter key right? o.-? Pink-peril (talk) 12:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate, how's things? :P I just went camping this weekend, kinda why I didn't reply but anyway. So just came to check up on ya. 8D LozzaLolzor (talk) 04:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if this is a lil' late, but thank you for the warm welcome~ Surprise~ 21:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/Tournaments If it catches your interest. --Sol CallofDutyfan360 Hey Dragin girl just wanted to let you know that My next article will be over Wisp the bat RP IDEAS :D The idea i had for the rp waz a Tigger nand clash team up i was hoping to be able to have more people but i only know you if know any people interested or have any ideas then plese reply RP IDEAS :D Cool and shure that ideda is great and if you whant to use him for un iverse x then go for it if you whant to add him to team dragoon then go for it but BTW I have updated clash and gave him a new look if you whant to use him for anything then the answer is yes aslon as it aint pervey lol and rp story idea is perfect. And i think it would make a cool series THNKS FO TEAMING UP WITH ME LOL. AND CLASH GIVESS TIGGER ANOTHER MONSUNO NAMED BLADEKNIGHT RP IDEAS :D i kinda sorta know what they are ive seen comercials for them and blade night is like a armored dragon with blade like wings BTW Ive read all of Universal X and I cant whait for the other chapters or when we work on the rp thnks agian so much your so cool. Rp name Tigger and Clash: Universal Possibilities That sound okay caus if it dont than im sorry but i had an idea too add to the Rp okay not only does clash and tigger meet but also some of their old freinds like Necros and Mephlix and if we could find some one to draw it have like Clash and Tigger doing a back to back pose and the logo Idk if you like that idea ir not Rp Alright then thats sounds great. After the logo is don then we can start on the rp and obviobviously we know who is who lol XD I hope that didnt sound mean :( cause i didn mean for it to sorry. Happy Birthday! Well, atleast I think it is. It still says it's your birthday on DeviantART. But either way I apologise if I missed out on it xD. I haven't been able to get on much, was only able to fit a few trades in. So how are you? LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 15:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Logo Cool and no his clothes are fine the logo looks great thnks Hynoid Tigger and Tricore? Thanks for letting me feature them! I just have a couple technical questions. For both characters: What garden would they frequent, why would they go in there, and do they have chao? A dragon chao would be awesome, too. So far I haven't thought about any chao with animal parts, so that would be fun to look into, if you have ideas for it. And if either of them are featured in other fanfic I'm interested in reading them~ Thanks again! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 18:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Tigger and Tricore pt 2 Hi, KiwiDreamweaver here again, sorry I'm slacking on this, I just haven't had access to internet and I was interested in what you said about Dragon chao. I'm thinking I'm about to put up a page with adoptable chao for people's characters, and some of the concepts I came up with involved dragons (since chao can have animal parts, and those possibilities are endless), so are you interested in discussing that any further before I write the episodes? KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 20:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Like this little guy, maybe? He can breathe fire too >) But I think what you're talking about is maybe a subspecies of chao? Which is a great idea, IMO. Plus, if you don't know about chao, I was thinking of posting somewhat of a beginner's guide just before I post the adoptables, so, you know. If that's the direction you want to take I'm all for that. KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 03:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I got both those pages posted, and reserved that little guy for you. Yay! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 05:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC)